01 czerwca 1992
TVP 1 11.20 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 11.25 Mechanizmy ekonomii rynkowej "Wyjście z inflacji" - serial prod. japońskiej 11.55 ABC ekonomii: "Zjawisko i przyczyny inflacji" - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.00 Zarządzanie: Środki wspomagające organizacji - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.15 Gospodarka USA: "Czego nauczył nas Wielki Kryzys" - program prod. USA 12.45 ABC ekonomii: "Inwestycje. Dziś wydatek, jutro produkcja" - serial prod. niemieckiej 12.50 "Rozwój firm" - serial popularno-naukowy prod. USA 13.20 Uniwersytet Nauczycielski: Prezentacje. Oblicze szkoły. Poznawać świat 13.50 Wiadomości 14.00-17.10 "Dozwolone od lat 18: blok programowy z okazji Dnia Dziecka 17.10 Program dnia 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Antena - magazyn informacyjny o programach tv 18.00 "Alf" - serial prod. USA 18.30 Kraje, narody, wydarzenia - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 19.00 Wieczorynka 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 Teatr Telewizji Krystyna Berwińska "Ogień na wichrze" 21.55 "Aby do świtu" - telenowela TP 22.15 Good News Festival 22.45 Wiadomości wieczorne 23.00 Siódemka w Jedynce: Kino europejskie "Dzieci z plaży" -film fab. prod. francuskiej (1991) 0.25 Jutro w programie TVP 2 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Sonda:" Ugór" - rolnictwo przyszłości, nowoczesne technologie 17.10 "Skarby pana Andersena" - widowisko w Teatrze na Woli 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 "Biuro, Biuro" (23): "Niechodliwy towar" - serial prod. niemieckiej 19.00 "Pokolenia" -serial prod. USA 19.20 Aktualności - Fotel Dwójki 19.30 Marimba Ponies - japoński dziecięcy zespół muzyczny 20.00 Puzzle rodzinne - teleturniej 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.40 Stan rzeczy - program publicystyczny 22.00 "Opowieści z dreszczykiem" (6): "Łamigłówka" - serial prod. angielskiej 23.00 Maraton trzeźwości: "Górniczy klub" 23.40 Alfabecik Andrzeja Sikorowskiego 24.00 Panorama Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepeerpot — serial rysunkowy 9.55 Playabout — progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 Teleturnieje 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful — serial obycz. USA 12.00 The Young and the Restless — serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere — serial obycz. 14.00 E Street — serial obycz. 14.30 Lunchtime — talk show 15.30 Another World — serial obycz. 16.15 The Brady Bunch — serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show — progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Facts of Life — serial komediowy 18.30 Diffrent Strokes — serial obycz. 19.00 Love at First Sight — telezabawa 19.30 E Street — serial obycz. 20.00 Alf — serial komed. USA (kod) 20.30 Candid Camera — ukryta kamera 21.00 Chiefs (cz. 2) — miniserial 23.00 Studs — telezabawa 23.30 Anything for Money 24.00 Hill Street Blues — serial krym. 1.00 Telegazeta ScreenSport 8.00 Eurobics 8.30 Jeździectwo, Royal Windsor Show 10.00 Rajd enduro, Mistrzostwa Świata 10.30 Formuła Renault 11.30 Eurobics 12.00 Wyścigi samochodów turystycznych w Niemczech 13.00 Wyścigi ciężarówekmonstrów 13.30 Revs — brytyjski magazyn sportów motorowych 14.00 Go — międzynarodowy magazyn sportów motorowych 15.00 Eurobics 15.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, play off 17.00 Koszykówka NBA — przegląd tygodnia 17.30 Gillette World Sports Special — magazyn 18.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL, Puchar Stanleya, finały 20.00 Koszykówka NBA 21.30 Światowa liga futbolu amerykańskiego, play off 23.00 Piłka nożna w Hiszpanii 23.30 Rugby, Puchar Francji, finały 0.30 Międzynarodowy mityng lekkoatletyczny w Jenie 2.00 Hokej na lodzie NHL, Puchar Stanleya, finały na żywo 5.00 Zakończenie programu MTV 7.00 Awake on the Wildside — teledyski na dzień dobry 10.00 Teledyski prezentuje Paul King 13.00 Teledyski prezentuje Simone 16.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje m.in. zespołu Boomtown Rats 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report — infor. muz. 17.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 17.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muz., wywiady 17.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 MTV‘s US Top 20 Video Countdown — przeboje zza Atlantyku 20.00 I‘m Your Biggest Fan — supergwiazdy i ich wielbiciele 20.30 More Dangerous Than Ever — historia kariery Michaela Jacksona 21.00 MTV Prime — najnowsze przeboje, wschodzące gwiazdy 22.00 MTV‘s Greatest Hits — największe przeboje cd. 23.00 MTV Coca-Cola Report — inf. muz. 23.15 MTV at the Movies — infor. filmowy 23.30 MTV News at Night — informacje muzyczne, wywiady 23.45 Trzy wybrane teledyski 24.00 MTV‘s Rock Block — od hard rocka po muzykę soft 2.00 Teledyski prezentuje Kristiane Backer 3.00 Night Videos — teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy — magazyn poranny 9.00 Wie das Leben so spielf — serial USA 9.50 Bogaci i piękni — serial USA 10.15 Dr med. Marcus Welby — serial USA 11.10 Lassie — serial USA 11.35 Tie Tac Toe — telezabawa 12.00 Potyczki rodzinne — show 12.30 Wpół do pierwszej — magazyn informacyjny 12.50 Okropnie fajna rodzina — serial USA 13.20 Santa Barbara — serial USA 14.10 Dynastia Springfieldów — serial USA 14.55 Szef — serial USA 15.45 Chips — serial USA 16.40 Riskant! —telegra 17.10 Cena jest właściwa — telegra 17.45 Glück am Drücker — teleturniej 18.00 Elf 99 — magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv — magazyn Barbary Eligmann 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy — serial RFN 20.15 Morderstwo tojej hobby — serial USA 21.15 Peter Steiners Theater-Stadl: Jedes Haferl find‘t sein Deckel — komedia 22.50 10 vor 11 — magazyn kulturalny 23.20 „M” — magazyn dla mężczyzn 23.50 Wiadomości 24.00 Airwolf — serial USA 0.55 Błyszczący asfalt — serial USA 1.45 Strefa zmroku — serial USA 2.10 Zgwałcenie Richarda Becka — film krym. USA, 1985 3.45 Kot i kanarek — film fab. USA, 1939 5.00 Po godzinach — magazyn z Ameryki 5.15 Elf 99 Sat 1 8:30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komediowy USA 9:00 Wiadomości 9:05 Herz ist Trumpf 9:30 Sonntagstiere 9:55 Vorsicht Kamera 10:20 Der Vogelhandler 11:55 Koło fortuny 12:40 Porada dnia 13:35 Pod słońcem Kalifornii - serial USA 14:30 Bezaubernde Jeannie - serial komediowy USA 15:05 Falcon Crest - serial familijny USA 16:00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny USA 17:05 Idź na całość - telegra 17:45 Programy regionalne 18:15 Bingo - telegra 18:45 Wiadomości 19:20 Koło fortuny - gra 20:15 Dr Kulani - Arzt auf Hawaii - serial USA 21:15 Skandal in ischi - austr. film fab., 1957 23:00 Wiadomości 23:10 News and Stories - magazyn 23:55 Kanał 4 vor Ort. Rossija 4 08:00-00:50 Retransmisja Rossija RTV 00:50 Program na 2 tygodnie i telegazeta Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija 4 z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky One z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ScreenSport z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1992 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sat 1 z 1992 roku